


Table for three

by Haya_dono



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: Two seats, three people.Djeeta has been acting strange, avoiding Sandalphon recently, but she won't say why. Sandalphon himself has to deal with his own feelings, feelings no one but him knows about, the reminisce of his love for Lucifer.The doors of Raduga are open for those who need a kind ear to listen to them. The quill of the fashion designer moves as she writes someone's happy ending.The bitter taste of coffee, the sweet taste of chocolate. An invitation to dance.This is a story about how the three met, and how they feel now.





	Table for three

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to polyphenols for beta-reading this!
> 
> Although this is a SanDjeeta fic, it involves prominently Lucifer/Sandalphon and deals after what happens to Lucifer in WMTSB2. It's set post Kappa Summer Chronicle.
> 
> This event has spoilers (?) for the WMTSB series, Light and Summer Sandalphon's fate and skill episodes, his special lines, No Rain no Rainbow, and Kappa Summer Chronicle. It also makes reference to a big spoiler from the third arc concerning Djeeta and her dad.

"Sandalphon, this might sound weird but..."

The sunrays filtered through the window, the strong scent of the brewing beans filling the air. There are only two people in the kitchen in the early morning. Djeeta sits next to the table, hands on the warm cup of coffee prepared for her.

"Do you think love can last an eternity?"

"Eternity...huh." Sandalphon rests his cup on the counter he's standing by, his gaze on Djeeta's face. "I don't recall you being so philosophical." It's as though his are eyes asking, "I didn't expect you to ask weird questions," but whether he is teasing or genuinely confused, she can't tell.

She huffs, a mix of embarrassment and annoyance, as she can be philosophical and speak of adult topics, probably. She takes a large sip of her coffee, without sugar, asserting her maturity, which is destroyed into a thousand pieces by the unavoidable grimace on her face.

"You can put sugar in it, you know? I won't judge you for needing it."

She puffs her cheeks, raising the cup to drink it directly, lips on the rim, only to sigh in defeat. She adds two cubes, one less than her normal amount. The Supreme Primarch has already come to terms that no matter how much he changes the bitterness, Djeeta simply can't drink it as it is. She needs her coffee sweet, sometimes with milk, though that is more of Vyrn's deal. Still, there's something odd, a certain mood permeating in the seemingly warm atmosphere, in how her grip on her cup tightens and she avoids his eyes.

"What is her deal?" he ponders to himself, though he simply watches her, present yet distant. Aware, but unreachable. She's been acting odd ever since she and the members of the Society came back from their trip to Tono Island.

Arching an eyebrow, he takes a moment to reply. It's such a loaded question, whether she is aware of it or not. One he had asked himself in the past, born from his heart like a thorny rose. Its answer implies the best of all possible scenarios, but such a thing hardly happens.

"I guess...?"

And to his surprise, she looks dejected, as if she was expecting the other answer, the one most people would be distraught at receiving. What is really going on with her?

But before he can even ask anything, Djeeta drinks her coffee in one go, and rushes out of the kitchen, saying she just remembered she had promised to help to clean the motor.

"As if Rackam let's anyone put a hand on it." Sandalphon sighs, eyes now on the empty cup, though it's not like he can get any answer from it.

* * *

The first time they met was when he had decided to destroy the world that didn’t need him.

That a mere human had been able to beat him, when he had stolen the wings of the primarchs… No, it must have been that this mere girl was the Singularity, the key to evolution Lucifer always talked about.

What good was evolution? Sandalphon couldn’t care less, this evolution had denied him whatever little happiness he wished, him being the spare, the useless existence in this world. Lucifer was radiant and perfect, perhaps too much so, and too caught up in the affairs of the mortals even if he just claimed to be an observant.

In a way, destroying the Singularity the world will revolve into was the perfect way to get his revenge. Perhaps in destroying this girl laid the key to destroying the evolution Lucifer only talked about.

But not only did his plan didn’t work, but Lucifer had come to meet him. He had the gall to tell him he considered Sandalphon his equal. That his lack of a role let him see them as equals, but had he heard himself? Did he even have the faintest idea of what it was to have no reason for existing in this world?

Did he ever wonder what it was to learn his true purpose, one that was being denied in a horribly ironic way because Lucifer was too perfect?

Did he ever stop to think of Sandalphon’s feelings? How Lucifer was his world, how eagerly he waited for Lucifer to tell him about anything he had found, as Sandalphon was confined to one corner, shielded, no, banished, from the rest of the world? A small little world for the two of them.

A small little world shattered the moment the truth was out, one which ripped his heart mercilessly, and he saw himself for what he truly was, a reject, the toy of the Supreme Primarch, one sought to alleviate his boredom. But if he had said one thing, even if it was a lie…

If only Lucifer had told him one time he loved him.

If only.

Just once.

But he didn’t.

* * *

_“Still wasting time in port, I see, Singularity.”_

Djeeta wondered when Sandalphon would call her by her name.

_“While I haven’t made a full recovery yet, I won’t just sit idly by waiting for my powers to return. Which means I’ll be needing your help. I hope you understand, Singularity.”_

She wasn’t asking for much, was she?

She sighed as she stirred the chocolate she was carefully melting. He liked bitter flavors, so the chocolate should to be bitter, but she could probably get away with some sweetness to it, since it was meant to go with coffee. She hoped. It wasn’t the first time she had made chocolate for everyone at the Grandcypher, but somehow, even if she was experienced enough and had managed to cater to everyone’s tastes, she was unusually anxious. What if he didn’t like it? Wait, she was getting ahead of herself, what if he didn’t even accept it? It had been months since they have traveled together. But no matter how much she tried to talk to him, how hard she tried, it didn’t feel like they were getting any closer.

“Ah, the chocolate is almost going to boil! Calm down, Djeeta,” she mused to herself, the one chocolate she couldn’t screw up and here she was, doing exactly just that.

She looked at the bowl, the chocolate still had its shine. She sighed in relief, that had been a close call. Even if he, from the looks of it since he was only interested in coffee, wouldn’t have had chocolate before, something inside her wouldn’t allow her to give him something that she had ruined.

She noticed she only has a heart-shaped mold, her own was racing, it wasn’t like that, but what if he got the wrong idea? She didn’t want to offend him either, and why was she so nervous about this? It must have been because they had a difficult history together, though that hadn’t stopped her from trying to bond over coffee, right?

She shook her head, she was overthinking. It was just a gift, a small token of her gratitude, and hopefully it would go smoothly.

A small token of gratitude, one she wrapped with extreme care, and she made sure she was presentable when she went to give it over. It was nothing. Her stomach wasn’t filled with butterflies as she knocked on the door to his room. It was just a simple gift.

“What’s wrong, Singularity? You need something from me?”

“H-here!” She said with a smile, though inside she felt she was close to screaming somehow. Why was she so nervous? She had done this so many times.

“Hm? Is that a present for me? Ah, right…I forgot today’s the day to show appreciation through gift-giving. Let’s see…”

Her heart was pounding so loudly when he took off the wrapping paper, actually he had been careful about it, making sure he wouldn’t rip it by accident. It was both sweet and horrible of him, because she wasn’t sure how long she could keep trying to act calm, how long until he noticed her loud heartbeat.

Sandalphon arched an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. That counted as a smile, right? “Confections that go well with coffee? Heh, how thoughtful of you.”

She nodded and smiled, “I thought about making something you could-” And as soon as she uttered those words, she wanted to crawl and disappear, because she had just admitted she made chocolate for him, what if he didn’t like it? How was she so-

“Is that a blush I see on your face, Singularity?”

She blinked.

“Wh-wh…” Blushing, was she blushing? No way, no, oh what was she going to do?!

“Heh… Relax. I know this is merely a courtesy. But it’s only right for me to show some gratitude. Thank you, Singularity.”

“Please don’t toy with my feelings.”

She wasn’t sure if she had thought it or if she had said it aloud, Sandalphon’s smirk hadn’t faded. She probably just thought it, at least something went well. Though she had hoped he could have said her name, even if her heart was beating now faster and he seemed to appreciate the gift.

* * *

It's not like she's unaware of how strange, no, childish, she has been acting. She wants to smack herself for being silly, for feeling like this.

"I'm chasing someone again. What an idiot I am..."

Djeeta sighs defeated, a sad smile forming as she stares at the faraway stars. It's not the first time she's chasing someone dear to her, looking for a father who left her long ago, like a shadow she can never reach, can never grasp. But at the same time, this is different.

She's chasing someone unreachable, closer physically since they aren't skydoms apart, yet further because he loves someone else.

The moon catches her eye, it's so bright and charming, yet lonely.

After all, the sunflower has never looked at the moon.

* * *

The second time they met was when the Singularity, the red dragon and the girl in blue entered his made-up cell. A perfectly idyllic world created when he was absorbed into Lucifer’s core, only spending an eternity inside, growing coffee trees and refining his technique for someone who would never visit.

And fate had to be viciously cruel, destroying what little hope that he could one day talk to Lucifer once more, as when he finally left his gilded prison, he had come across one scene he’d never dream to see, one taken straight from his deepest nightmares. How his beloved Lucifer had been reduced to this state, his body taken by that hideous snake, his head, left as a statement, a mocking one of how the Supreme Primarch had fallen.

He could only cradle Lucifer’s head, listening to his final words, knowing an end only the skydwellers, and not the primarchs, were terribly aware of and afraid of was coming.

_Please, I have a message for the ears of one named Sandalphon._

“I’m here, I’m listening.”

But his voice couldn’t reach him; his original rage and anger, born and held for two thousand years, dowsed in the coldness of regret in an instant.

_I leave my power and the position of Supreme Primarch to you._

The most bitter and cruel of irony, he wasn’t worthy. He never wanted to be, he just wanted…

_My penance is death. Yours is to live on as protector of this realm._

“No, that’s not what… I never…”

_That’s the end of my message. I’m depending on you._

“No.”

There’s no one else, but Lucifer, how could he… Him, after all he did, the cataclysms, minutes ago he still wouldn’t have batted an eye if the world…

Lucifer…

He cradled his head, tears falling mercilessly, as his agonized screams tore through the silence. No one listened. Especially not the one Sandalphon was crying for, the only person in his whole life who was important to him.

His voice pleading him, telling him he was there had never been heard.

His feelings he had kept inside had never reached him.

His one wish to stay by his side… it had never been fulfilled.

_If I could be granted one request… I’d like to share one more cup of coffee with you… in that shaded garden…_

Even after all this time, really? How… when Lucifer could no longer…

Death was the end.

If only they could have shared a cup of coffee.

If only.

Just one.

But they didn’t.

* * *

When Sandalphon knocked on her door, Djeeta was surprised, since he hardly did that, only interacting when they were in the kitchen.

“Have a minute, Singularity?”

It was then when she noticed the white box he was carrying, with a blue ribbon adorning it. She blinked.

She needed to work on that, seriously.

“I’m sure you can already guess, but this is a thank-you gift for the Valentine’s Day sweets.”

What? She blinked again, as she had somehow received thank-you gifts the entire day, but when he knocked on the door, her mind decided to completely forget it was White Day. She could feel her cheeks warming up, and oh boy, she didn’t, probably, want to be teased again.

“You could say I went the extra mile to get this. Had to show you my appreciation for letting me into the crew. Here, it’s all yours.”

Sandalphon handed her the box as he gave her his usual smirk. He somehow looked quite charming, even if this wasn’t the romantic scene she would have imagined, not that she was expecting anything like that. Wait, did he say he went the extra mile? He avoided most of the crew members, and spent his time on his own… How did he… No, she shouldn’t think more than that, he’s probably pulling her leg.

“A present from an archangel… You don’t know how lucky you are, Singularity. Then again, fate is never an easy one to read.”

It wasn’t that it was from an archangel…

“Hey, Singularity, are you going to talk?”

It was that the present came from _him_.

“I-I wasn’t expecting this…” She blurted out, and immediately regretted it. How was it that when he did something nice lately, her mind went blank? How did she manage to trick him at Halloween again?

“Hmph. Even I can show gratitude, Singularity. But if you don’t want it…”

“No, I’ll take it!” She shouted, unknown to her and to his surprise. “Thank you Sandalphon!” She smiled at him, something taking over, perhaps that the reality of the event was dawning on her, and her chest grew warm.

He stared at her, her face was probably red, and he was going to mock her again, though she couldn’t stiffen her smile and help herself. Because, once the surprise had faded, and even if it was just an obligatory custom, it made her really happy.

If he was going to say something, he debated with himself for a second, quickly averting his eyes. “I-I’m leaving.”

“Thank you, Sandalphon!”

“You already said it once!” he said as he walked down the hall, not turning back once, and with unusually hurried steps.

* * *

It seemed like his life was fueled by irony, bitter as the coffee he was drinking.

He was on the Grandcypher of all places, in an awkward alliance he had never dreamed of or considered doing, born out of the consequences and his own needs. He was aware of how many, if not most of the people in the crew looked at him with mistrust. It wasn’t unexpected, after all, he had thrown the Singularity off a cliff and would have certainly died. They all seemed to like her enough, whatever she had, so anyone who would cause her harm in any way would be facing them.

In fact, that he only got away with cold stares and a frigid attitude would be considered a win. Not his, but for the fact that the Singularity and the girl in blue had asked the crew to be kind to Sandalphon as he traveled with them. They were doing this for the Singularity, not for him. It was loud and clear, he got the memo long ago.

But whatever, he didn’t come to the crew to make friends and have fun. Now, if only the Singularity could understand that.

It was the tenth, twentieth?, he wasn’t really counting, but it had been a couple of times since she had somehow invited herself to the kitchen when Sandalphon was around. Anyone else would have left already, in fact, it was known that he would prepare coffee early and they all stayed clear from the kitchen until he left. This unspoken arrangement with the crew was perfect for him.

Except the Singularity didn’t really notice nor care, apparently.

“Good morning Sandalphon!” she said with a cheerful tone, one he chose to ignore, replying with a loud slurp of his coffee. “Already up as usual!” Slurp.

“I was wondering… if… if I could drink some coffee.” Her smile was friendly, though it was obvious that her trying to interact with him seemed forced. Whatever gave her this idea to try to talk to him? It was better if she stayed in her lane. But no, she was there, trying. Nonsense.

He placed his cup on the counter and looked at her with a bored expression. “Sure, the pot is there.”

“Thank you!” She replied, surprisingly happy as she went to the pot where he had brewed his coffee before she had arrived. “Eh, wait, it’s empty.”

“I only prepare coffee for myself,” Sandalphon replied dryly. “If you want some, do it yourself.” And before she could even say anything, he left the kitchen.

The nerve of the Singularity to be friendly with him. He had expected she’d get the hint by the third time he disappeared when she went into the kitchen. He was wrong.

He was also wrong in thinking that she would get a hint now, apparently, as he heard rushing footsteps, the Singularity running behind him.

“Sandalphon, wait!”

Of course, he wasn’t going to.

He kept on walking, her following behind, until she seemed to think that he’d not stop unless she made him, running past him and standing in the middle of the hall. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t turn the other way and leave, or that he couldn’t shove her to the side. He considered doing so, but a fight was the last thing he needed, and he figured she wouldn’t stop anyway.

“What?” He didn’t hide his annoyance, after all, he had some coffee left in his cup, what a waste.

“I was wondering… why do you leave whenever I want to talk with you?”

“Why would you even want to talk to me?” He spat, incredulous she had to ask it. What was this nonsense?

“Well…” Why did he think it was a good idea to ask that? She was seriously going to answer. “I guess… Since we’re going to travel together, I thought it’d be better if we got along. I still haven’t forgotten about the calamities but… I can understand where you came from and why you wanted to do that.”

One would think she’d remember the time he just tried to kill her but, whatever rolled her weird boat.

“Are you always like this?” He asked, not curious, but she seemed to take it like that.

“Like what? I just want to get along with everyone. It’s better this way!”

“That’s why I,” Sandalphon began but shook his head. ‘-tricked you,’ he wanted to say. “Nevermind. Your selflessness boggles me.”

“Uh, thank you?”

“It’s not a compliment.”

And without any other word, he left, not looking back once.

* * *

It was nighttime, not late enough for Raduga to be open, but way past dinnertime. Hunger waking up Djeeta, she wondered if it was the result of working so much in Tono Island. They were back at the Grandcypher, back from their holiday, but her stomach seemed to still be on vacation mode. Meal schedule all messed up, she figured she could at least take something light from the kitchen, perhaps milk, to soothe her back to sleep.

It was a quiet trip, the only lights turned on were those faintly lighting up the halls. She didn’t want to wake up anyone because of her stomach, so she carefully tip-toed, at least her ninja and assassin class training were well put to use.

She was so close, just a glass of milk and she’d be back to her bed, though the faint light from the kitchen made her hesitate. She was unaware someone was up at this hour, other than her. Who could it be? She’d be finding that out soon.

The darkness of the hall served as an unexpected ally, hiding her as she froze on the spot, eyes fixed on the scene in front of her.

Sandalphon sitting in the kitchen, a second cup of coffee lying next to his, his ethereal smile, the quiet reminisce of one’s love, a table for two.

Her heart ached, a knife plunged deeply on her chest, gouging it, she brought her hand to her chest, but no blood came out.

It was too intimate, too painful to watch. She quietly hid in the darkness and made her way to her room, the longest distance she ever walked, with the fear of having been caught, but no one truly behind her back. Her hunger had disappeared, replaced with a sinking bitter feeling, an oppression to her chest as her mind brought back that smile she had never seen.

She had suspected things, but Sandalphon had always been guarded about his feelings, leaving them a mystery, like that cat in the box. She had been naïve and silly, thinking something between them could have happened, that a special bond between them could have formed.

She knew whom that smile was for. Of course, it wasn’t Lucifer’s fault. It wasn’t Sandalphon’s fault either. It was hers, for being so selfish to think that Sandalphon could have looked at her too.

She reached her bed, hands still holding her chest. Tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let them out, her pain was an overreaction to something she should have known.

But it didn’t ease the pain, nonetheless.

* * *

Fifty times. He had to admit, the Singularity had guts. Constantly ignored, she still tried to talk to him. She, the girl in blue and the red dragon had even used his coffee beans by accident the other time and went on a huge crusade to get them back, dragging him along of course. It wasn’t that bad though, as he got the same breed of beans Lucifer had brought to the skydom. The Singularity probably thought they’d bond over that and she was wrong, he still wouldn’t make her coffee.

“You know, Sandalphon,” the Singularity began, not that he was interested in listening. “Lyria thinks you’re lonely, and I agree. I mean, we got that impression from you long ago… But I guess we never got to talk about that.”

“Nonsense.”

Of course they didn’t. He threw her off the cliff, then he found Lucifer… With all these events happening, seriously, why would anyone talk about it? There were far more important things to the Singularity than the feelings, of the sad story of the spare, of the unwitting pawn which turned to a queen.

“If you weren’t feeling lonely, you wouldn’t have tried to destroy the world.”

Was she actually hearing herself?

_“Will you at least allow me a handshake? I want to show my respect to the one who protected the dragon and the maiden.”_

She did give him her hand back then.

“You told Lucifer yourself… You wanted to be needed by someone. That you didn’t want a world that didn’t need you. I don’t condone what you did, but I get _why_ you did it. When you’re lonely, you can do many things so anyone would notice you, even things that would harm others, or yourself. Even if they were terrible, someone would have to acknowledge you, right? It’s better than being unnoticed and left behind.”

This was the first time Sandalphon was at loss for words. It wasn’t what she said, he had heard it from many others. It was _how_ she said it. Come to think about it, weren’t they headed for Estalucia?

“It hurts, doesn’t it? That someone you love is somewhere else, not looking back. That no matter how hard you try, you can’t reach them.”

He heard it from the girl in blue. The Singularity had received a letter, someone was waiting for her at Estalucia, a legendary land no one had set foot to.

The message he wanted to relay, it had reached someone else too.

“I’m not sure if you’re worried about it, but I’ve forgiven you long ago. And I think you can atone for what you did. You are already doing so.”

She began a journey for someone who never looked back.

“So…I was hoping you’d come to see us the crew as your friends, so that you’re not lonely anymore.”

_“It doesn’t matter how painful or sad things get; Djeeta can say anything to move anyone’s heart!”_

The girl in blue had said that long ago.

How odd to remember it now, of all times.

What nonsense…

* * *

It had been a busy day, after all, Lyria and Vyrn had managed to prepare a birthday party for Djeeta, to her surprise. She wasn’t one to mention such things, and since last year it had gone relatively unnoticed, she figured this year would be the same. She was wrong, but she was glad to be this wrong.

The Dragon Knights had prepared the largest strawberry cake she had ever seen. If that alone wasn’t enough, Lowain, Ladiva, and Elmott had prepared a huge breakfast feast, the entire hall full of so much food the crew could have leftovers for days. A lot of them included her favorite meals, but there were so many other things, that just trying a little of everything had her already full. Katalina had cooked something for her too, but she didn’t want to die young, and Scathacha had offered Naoise in exchange. Naoise was to eat Katalina’s food like the hero he was, while she and the Alster siblings had stolen Djeeta for a while, as they had prepared their own small tea party to celebrate.

Then, the society members had put Beatrix’s cooking skills to use, and they offered her yet another party, this time with macarons and a chocolate cake. By evening, she had probably eaten the equivalent amount of cake a normal person would eat in a year. And boy, it had been all delicious, and she absolutely did not regret it in the slightest, food tasted better in the company of her beloved crewmates, but she was sure she would be feeling it the day after.

So she thought to drink some water before bed, to settle down her stomach. And maybe the walk to the kitchen would help her too. Or so she thought, because, she was so exhausted, even the thought of getting to her door required titanic strength. After all, when she was not eating, someone would ask her to go with them, so they could give her their own gifts or sing her a birthday song. On second thought, perhaps she had walked enough already, but she did need the water.

As she put on her boots, she was thankful for all they did for her. It wasn’t often that she had celebrated her birthday, never wanting to bother everyone at Zinkenstill when they were doing a lot already taking care of her and Vyrn. She wasn’t used to such huge celebrations, so the bright smile on her face ever since she woke up to Lyria and Vyrn throwing confetti on her and wishing her a happy birthday hadn’t faded in the slightest. For a moment, she had asked herself if she could meet _him_ too, but she thought she wasn’t the type to partake in such things.

And of course, when she opened the door, she found Sandalphon about to knock on it, or rather now on her face.

“So, Singularity, today’s the day you were born?”

She couldn’t help gaping a little, she had expected him to… He didn’t have to know it was her birthday…

Sandalphon raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the surprise on your face? Is it so strange for me to want to celebrate your existence once in a year?”

Yes, it was, but for different reasons. Of course, she couldn’t tell him that.

“I-I didn’t think you’d know it was my birthday. I don’t remember telling you…”

“You didn’t,” he said, sharply as ever. “But with everyone in the crew so restless when there wasn’t anything dangerous around, except you finding out their surprises since a few days ago, it wasn’t hard to guess. But never mind that. Tell me: is there anything you want?”

_I’d like you to call me by my name._

Of course, she’d love to ask him that, but she knew she couldn’t force him to do so. It was a silly selfish wish, strange perhaps. But it was fine, in a way being called Singularity was special too, maybe.

“I’d like to have a coffee made by you.”

It wasn’t water but coffee would work, and she didn’t want to bother him already, when he had done a lot for her just going there for her birthday.

“Hm? You wish to drink coffee poured by yours truly?” Sandalphon repeated her request, startled because he seemed to have expected something else. Of all things she could have asked, of all the favors… She had even asked him before for candy on Halloween and to help deliver presents during the end of the year. “Seriously? That’s it?”

When she nodded, he looked even more confused, but he wasn’t going to argue. “Your selflessness boggles my mind. Fine, might as well. You’re getting my special blend all to yourself. Stay right where you are, Singularity. I’ll be back with it right away.”

She looked at him walk down the hall, the sound of his heels growing weaker as his figure disappeared. She sighed and shrugged in defeat; a complex smile was now on her face. It wasn’t that she was selfless, it was that the thing she wanted to ask him was something she couldn’t impose on him.

When Sandalphon came back, not only was he bringing the coffee pot on a tray, he had brought sugar as well. Djeeta had never asked for it, she figured that she should accept his gift as it was, even if it was too bitter for her, but he seemed to let it slide for the day.

She had already prepared a small table she used normally for papers and a basket with apples for Vyrn. She wasn’t sure if he was going to stay, but as soon as he put down the tray on the table, she saw two cups.

“You’re having coffee with me?” She blurted out.

“What? Did you expect me to just look at you drink it? I’ll leave if you-”

“No, that’s alright!” She smiled, her cheeks warm already, sitting down so hastily that Sandalphon snorted.

The way he filled the cups, she could see him as the owner of a coffee shop, so experienced, even if he normally poured them only for himself. He even added her sugar cubes, three, the usual amount. He knew how much sugar she liked, her heart began racing.

Her reflection on the surface of the liquid, the strong aroma of the coffee beans. He didn’t really have to do it. She took a sip. He probably didn’t know, but it made her incredibly happy.

“What’s that goofy smile for, Singularity?”

Djeeta choked on her coffee, why did he have such a knack for bad timing? She coughed and swallowed her coffee too hard, face already crimson, and prayed he thought it was because she had burned her throat.

He looked at her, unimpressed, at least he wasn’t making fun of her. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else?”

She cleared her throat, still hurting from moments ago. She couldn’t really tell him the truth, but… She guessed she liked that he did everything so seriously, even if he was just humoring her for her birthday. That was somewhat gallant of him.

“It’s fine, I’m glad to drink some coffee with you, Sandalphon!”

“And here I thought the girl in blue was peculiar, but you are leagues above her, Singularity.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I doubt many skydwellers would be willing to share a cup of coffee with… Nevermind, I see why the crew members worked hard for this day.”

“Is that a compliment?””

“Hmm? I’m not praising you, I’m merely providing an observation.”

“But it’s a positive one, right?” She leaned forward and smiled brightly.

“Hmph!” He took another sip. She could swear the lighting was playing tricks on her eyes, as Sandalphon’s cheeks appeared to be slightly red, but it was dark, and she was tired. Still, that would be a pleasant thought to indulge in.

* * *

A long sigh escapes Djeeta’s lips. She feels so silly for letting a simple thing get the best of her, nothing so serious to affect her but here she is. The library Altair, Suframare, Mahira, and Arusha had slowly put together over their travels is now an impressive room, not frequently visited, but Djeeta hopes she can find something to ease her mid. She’s not much of a reader, but Mahira had gotten many illustration books, maybe one of them would do the trick. She doubts she can read the text without losing focus, but pictures would be easier to pay attention to. She doesn’t know where they are placed, though, so she has to walk around the aisles and look at the wooden shelves, playing hide and seek with the books. At least, the lack of familiarity with the room distracts Djeeta at times, though the thoughts she tries to avoid come back with a vengeance.

“Oh, Djeeta, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Siegfried’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, harsh and sudden, but she’s grateful.

“Oh, Siegfried, I was looking for something to read…” It isn’t a lie, but it feels like one, because the truth goes deeper than that, but it’s too painful and shameful to admit the real cause.

“Sorry to have interrupted you.”

“Oh, you didn’t! I haven’t found anything to read, so I’m just wandering for now.”

She smiles, but it is strained, it probably doesn’t reach her eyes, she’s never been good at acting like this. Siegfried is no fool either, giving her a long gaze she struggles to return, but he thankfully doesn’t press any further.

“Was there any book you wanted to find?”

“I know Mahira got many illustration books, but…”

“I see.”

She feels dumber with each passing second, it would have been easier to ask Mahira already, but Djeeta doesn’t want to involve anyone further, she doesn’t want to be a bother with her dumb, silly feelings, and things she shouldn’t be letting affect her this much.

“I was looking for a cooking book, Vane wanted to try new recipes.” Siegfried’s voice is calm, not inquisitive in the slightest, so Djeeta’s guilt eases up slightly, at least she has held up so that she doesn’t worry anyone. “I am unfamiliar with how Arusha organizes these books, but maybe we could look around together. “

“Sounds good, thank you Siegfried!”

He isn’t aware but she means it from the bottom of her heart. For not prying, for helping guide her mind from other things, a simple lullaby for her feelings for a couple of minutes. But it is eventually pointless, as the moment Siegfried is out of sight, her heart aches.

* * *

When the Singularity noticed the cup in Sandalphon’s hands and the extra one, next to the pot and full of coffee, she looked at him as if he had been replaced by a golem. He could be perfectly capable of doing one act of kindness, and she should be grateful, not questioning if he was alright or if something wrong had happened.

There wasn’t any particular meaning to that gesture.

“If you don’t want it, you can leave it there.”

“N-no, that’s not it!” The Singularity shook her head so hard that her headpiece fell. If she had a braid, she’d have whacked her face, most likely.

Seriously, it wasn’t that special. It was just a cup of coffee he decided to pour for her, for no reason, other than maybe she’d stop nagging him after being served one.

So, her rather elated smile was beyond Sandalphon, the Singularity was too confusing and ridiculous, to the point he wondered how she had gotten this far.

But soon her expression disappeared as soon as she took a sip, for Sandalphon was a true connoisseur and he liked his coffee extremely bitter. It was apparent that she almost spat out her coffee, holding it inside her mouth out of pride and swallowing it just because she had finally gotten her long-awaited coffee.

Hey, he wasn’t going to cater to her tastes, she’d have to take it or leave it.

“Too bitter for you?”

The Singularity forced a smile, but the bitterness was such that she couldn’t hide her feelings.

“You’re still just a kid,” he said, frowning as she added three cubes to the cup. Such sacrilege wouldn’t be ignored so easily, same as her puffed red cheeks. It was almost cute. Almost.

“It’s so bitter, anyone would react the same!”

“Anyone with the tastes of a kid, you mean.”

She kept puffing her cheeks, but Sandalphon would simply ignore her, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Still, she did take the coffee, even if she had committed a blasphemy by adding sugar. He could assume she was genuine in wanting to take it, though it wasn’t as if she couldn’t do it without him. What an odd person. But this crew was already full of weird people, starting from him, the girl in blue and the red dragon, so…

* * *

When Djeeta showed Sandalphon the invitation envelope, once she had knocked on the door to his bedroom, she imagined he’d close the door on her nose. But he didn’t. In fact, he had taken the envelope, a small glint of curiosity in his eyes, though she could imagine it wasn’t the positive curiosity type. It was an invitation to an evening party, there was no need to be formal, but Djeeta still wanted to make it something special.

“What’s this, Singularity?” He took out the invitation and read it. When he didn’t tear it in two or throw it to the ground, she smiled. She was making progress in getting close to him, she thought. “So, what do you want?”

“I was wondering…” She began, wondering if he was really this dense, or he could just be playing dumb. “If you’d go to the party with me.”

Sandalphon stared at her for a moment, she arched her eyebrows. He was looking at her as if it was some sort of prank. And, to make it clearer that it wasn’t really a joke, a cheerful voice interrupted them.

“Hi, Djeeta, and Sandy!” Korwa’s figured appeared behind Djeeta, holding a package in her hands.

“S-Sandy,” Sandalphon grumbled, but his complaint went to deaf ears as Korwa simply continued on her own, uncaring if he didn’t like being called like that.

“If you are going to a party, you must wear something fitting of the occasion! It’s a time to wear something you don’t usually do and enjoy yourselves! That’s why I’m here!”

“Hey, I haven’t said that I’m going to go!” Sandalphon snarked, but since he kept mostly to himself, he didn’t know how it was futile to reason with Korwa once she had embarked on her quest.

“But you will, won’t you, Sandy? It’s not like we get many times to relax and enjoy a wonderful event.”

“The Singularity spends most of her time goofing around, what makes this one different?”

Djeeta’s jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered and now she was complaining at him. “We haven’t heard any news from Belial. It’s not like we can do much about that!” Her trying to make him open to others wasn’t goofing off.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say, Sandy.” Korwa shoved the package into his arms, invitation sent flying, and it was Djeeta’s job to make sure it was unharmed. “I took the liberty of preparing this for you, and before you say anything, don’t even think of going with that armor and outfit of yours, you’ll absolutely stand out and not the right way!”

“I wasn’t going to ask that,” Sandalphon said, the lie clearly obvious. “And how did you even make this? I don’t recall letting you take my-”

“Fufufu, are you going to test the skills of a fashion designer like me? Sandy, if Djeeta wasn’t here, I’d punish you. But since I’m in a great mood, I’ll let it slide! Take good care of it, it’s a special outfit after all!” Korwa waved her hand, winking at Sandalphon, who was left with no answer and a package he looked at as if wondering what to do with it.

It wasn’t as if Djeeta had planned it all, it just all came together by accident. She had just told Korwa about the party, and suddenly, Korwa had come up with her ideas of making an outfit for Djeeta and whoever she invited. Djeeta figured it was a good way for Sandalphon to feel welcome in the crew, and that had made Korwa even more enthusiastic, and Djeeta knew it was pointless to stop the designer. Once Korwa had put her mind into something, whatever weird idea she had, it was impossible to get her to quit.

Sandalphon peeked at the package, grabbing the first item of clothing from it, a jacket. As expected of Korwa, it was magnificent, even if simple in design. Djeeta imagined it’d look good on him, but she didn’t want to test her luck and have Sandalphon reject her.

He snorted as he threw the jacket over his shoulder. “That a skydweller would invite someone like me, who caused the calamities across the skies to an evening party. Not only that, you’d even go so far as to prepare an outfit for me. You’ve really outdone yourself, Singularity.”

“I didn’t plan it all, buuuut…” she said, balancing on her feet. “Would you like to go with me?”

“Hmm.” It was his answer and he seemed to meditate on it. At first it looked like he would tease her, but when he was taking too long to give her a reply, panic started to get to her. She hadn’t really thought about what she’d do if he refused, never mind that it was always a big possibility. Ok, maybe Korwa would pester Sandalphon until he agreed, but Djeeta herself had no second plan. Suddenly, Sandalphon had a cocky smile as he said, “Fine, whatever.”

Even if it sounded like he was telling her yes, because he seemed to think that he’d not be left alone until he agreed, Djeeta gave him a big smile, one that caused him to hastily avoid her eyes.

* * *

The scent of coffee is strong, even at night, painful reminiscent of another thing Djeeta can’t have. She’s long stopped having her usual morning coffee, even Vyrn has asked her if something is wrong.

“I’m having some trouble sleeping,” a painful, shameful half-truth. She can’t sleep, but caffeine isn’t the culprit.

How many restless nights has it been? It's no use counting them, she'll grow more upset as the number increases. Rolling over, sheets unwelcoming, it's now too familiar that she can't try any longer to sleep. The moon has become her friend, the chill at night her cape, and the stars her witnesses.

But tonight, a storm raves outside, so she’s forced to stay indoors. The weather is changing, welcoming the next season, and the summer heat has faded to give place to the autumn chill. She normally doesn’t mind the cold, but tonight it’s unbearable, searching for warmth.

Perhaps some soothing milk can lull her into sleep.

“Master, what are you doing at this hour?”

She didn’t expect to run into Jamil in the kitchen, isn’t it still time for Raduga to be open? But it doesn’t matter, she’s been caught, and she doesn’t want to worry others, especially not with something minor and inconsequential. So inconsequential it hampers her ability to sleep and is eating her inside, but it doesn’t matter.

“I couldn’t sleep…” She admits. Even if Jamil would never call out on her lying, she’s been so down lately that she doesn’t want to bother him more.

“May I suggest some of Ladiva’s special milk?”

Djeeta mulls over his suggestion, her hand wanders to where she keeps her letters, the one she got from her father and the second from Ladiva herself. It’s tempting to refuse the offer and just take the milk, but something inside yearns for warmth, one she can’t achieve just from the empty kitchen. And without warning, she’s helping Jamil carry some vegetables Ladiva asked him to get, and was welcomed by the candid but soothing atmosphere of the rainbow.

* * *

“May I have this dance? Hey, Singularity? What’s with this The Art of Evening Parties book you gave me? There’s no way I could say something like this in public!” Sandalphon hollered as he waved the afore mentioned book before dropping it on the counter in front of her. One thing was him ‘agreeing’, somehow, to go to the evening party because he was going to find a way to drop out at the last minute. Another was this.

She cocked her head to one side, acting as innocent as she could, but he could see her lips curling up in that way like a kid trying to not laugh. This wasn’t at all funny, to think that he would stoop so low to say such ridiculous things, the Singularity was out of her mind.

“It’ll make you fit in better,” she managed to say, her huge grin by now betraying her intentions.

“As if I’m going to say this! I refuse. Find someone else, then.”

“Hey, but I already told Siero you were going!” She pouted, mixing the sugar she had dropped in her coffee.

“You did what?!” He couldn’t believe it. “Haven’t you considered that anyone at the chamber of commerce would be there?” He had indulged on her wild idea for now, but he had to stop her. “I’m absolutely not going.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, you said you would!” She was now puffing her cheeks, but as if that would change his mind. “Besides, Siero told me it was fine if you went. There’s no one who would recognize you there, it’s only for everyone who helped stop Belial and Avatar, a thank you party.”

“Even so, I am not saying that. Or dancing, if you attempt to make me do that.”

“Then what are you going to do? Sit down at the counter and grumble at the coffee?”

“Precisely.”

“But it’s a party!”

“Your point being?”

“You can’t just go and sit. Didn’t you read the book I gave you? It goes on in detail on what you can do.”

“I did…not. Why would I read the book? I’m not interested in your customs.”

“I guess the great Sandalphon is scared of dancing. I’ll ask Percival to go with me then,” she grumbled.

The nerve she had, to put his skills into question. He knew she was baiting him, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to let this slide. “Bold of you to imply I can’t do it. Anything you skydwellers can do, I can do it easily.”

“Fine then!” She beamed him a smile, and he immediately regretted opening his mouth. “You can dance to prove it to me!”

“When did I even agree to do so?”

“I’ll then think the great Sandalphon has two left feet.”

He groaned, why was she so insistent on dancing with him? Then again, she was extremely stubborn to drink coffee with him. She didn’t have a hobby in sadism, but her interests were ridiculously odd.

“Don’t even think I’ll dance with you for more than one song. And if you try to get me in the center of the dance room, I’m leaving you right there.”

He only got a giggle as a reply as he huffed, leaving the kitchen, book tucked under his arm.

* * *

“Ah, Djeeta, welcome, welcome!” Ladiva’s smile shines, she alone lightens the room, and even if she can’t do anything about her issues, Djeeta feels less lonely already. Such is Ladiva’s strength and conviction, and she feels dumb for not coming here earlier. Ladiva had offered before to listen to her problems, though Djeeta thought this one, of all things, was something less important and sillier to feel frustrated and sad about, so she had dismissed the idea of bothering Ladiva with it. “You couldn’t sleep? We’ve had many already with the same problem, right Jamil?” Jamil nods and Ladiva continues, “The rain is enough to damper any mood, but don’t worry, Ladiva will prepare something to soothe your soul~”

Djeeta smiles weakly, Ladiva couldn’t know, could she? Well, she had learned of her feelings towards her father, but she had Phoebe’s help then. This time, she can’t sleep either and her dreams are empty, so there is no way they could learn about her feelings for Sandalphon.

She sits by the counter, waiting for Ladiva as she watches the last customer leave. Ladiva had offered to prepare something else for her, even if she just insisted the warm milk was enough and was loudly betrayed by her stomach. Jamil has started to clean the tables, it’s quite late.

“Djeeta, here~”

Djeeta's eyes widen as she looks at the plate Ladiva sets in front of her. Familiar rice mixed with salmon, cucumber and shrimp. Fond memories flood her from their trip to Tono Island, a gentle warmth from her chest stirs, striking her heart harder with such a delicate motion than the fiercest of blows she’s ever parried.

“After you shared the sushi you brought with me, I was so delighted that I had to try making my own! I know that my specialty is home cooking, but I figured I could make a small exception. Everyone was so helpful, you know! Cassius, Zeta, Beatrix, and Siegfried gave me pointers on how to do it. Fufu, it might not be the same as Miyasato's, but you can think of it as a Love sushi!”

“Love sushi...” Djeeta looks at the sushi made with Ladiva's love, even if the beautifully crafted heart shape is different than what Djeeta and Kyuta had prepared, it was certainly the same sushi prepared with everyone’s feelings for the sake of her smile.

“You know, Siegfried told me something interesting about your friend Kyuta. He said Kyuta was scared of trying new things, hiding from everybody and at the slightest thing. But because he hung out with you and the crew, he grew to be the new chef at Miyasato. I'm sure he must have been scared, but because he had you, he felt safe and supported. I'd like to think this love sushi is the same.”

“Ladiva...” Her eyes can no longer hide her tears, she had been seen right through since the beginning. How silly she was to forget…

“No matter how heavy the burden in your heart is, please remember that you are important to all of us. I'll be here to wipe your tears or share your joy next time you come here.”

Djeeta doesn't even try to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks, she takes one piece of sushi, the salmon one, and puts it in her mouth, the nostalgic and more comforting flavor filling her as if covered in a warm blanket. Her tears don't stop. She might be knowledgeable about fighting and exploring, but even so she's still just a young maiden in love.

Words refuse to come out, only her muffled sobs fill the air. Ladiva accompanies not saying a word, because they aren’t needed right now. She looks at Djeeta like a caring mother and stands by her side until no more tears fall.

* * *

When did Djeeta begin to like him? Certainly not when he threw her off the cliff. That would have been awkward, though she has heard of weird relationships. Though her having feelings for someone who did that to her could probably fall into the prototype.

Seriously, all the attractive men in her crew, and she had to fall for the one who tried to kill her. Wow, her taste might not be so good after all.

She couldn’t really say when, though she knew when she noticed her feelings blooming.

She hadn’t thought much about it then, it wasn’t as if they had the luxury of noticing and fawning over things like that when the world was close to ending.

_“Whether this borrowed finery suits me or no. Be it spattered with mud or blood… I will protect these people.”_

_“Djeeta, I know how much I’m asking of you when you’re already wounded, but please…. Will you join me-”_

What an odd thing to notice and fall for.

It wasn’t really him saying her name, she only noticed it when she had held his hand as he was falling from Etemenanki, and yes, it had sent her heart in overdrive, but… Deep down, she had always thought he was good deep inside, he had decided to carry on Lucifer’s request, even if everyone doubted him. And even if it wasn’t really part of what he was supposed to do, he had helped her giving gifts in Winter, and he even wore that outfit Korwa had made for him.

If someone was truly evil, they wouldn’t have helped, when they had nothing to win.

She glanced at him as she poured juice on the cup for the next customer, Sandalphon engaging in talk with a man at the end of the counter. She smiled to herself, he was really the serious type. He said he had just toyed with the idea of opening a coffee shop, but here he was, trying to listen to customers, the fan he had come up with was a huge success, and he had managed to sell another coffee. He was more honest with his feelings too, some of the bitterness he had held on for years slowly melting away.

That said, he’d rather eat his apron instead of admitting that the group of three girls asking for his name and him not realizing they were asking him out had flustered him. Some things would never change.

Like her feelings for him.

* * *

Sandalphon leans on the deck of the Grandcypher. He usually avoids it when the ship is moving, he still struggles with his airsickness, but now that they have stopped for a couple of hours to resupply, he can gaze at the blue sky. He sighs, his problem has been going for far too long. This is getting ridiculous.

“Ah, Sandy! What a surprise seeing you here!”

“Sandy…” he mumbles, frowning slightly, not that the approaching Korwa seems to care. Ever since he happily agreed, and by that, he meant he got somehow tricked by Korwa and Djeeta to wear that casual outfit for that celebration party, she decided to call him like that. “What is it, Korwa?”

“Hmm… I should be asking you that, Sandy. You seem deep in thought.”

“I was looking at the sky. It’s the few times I can do so.”

Technically, he’s not lying.

“Ufufu, it’s sad seeing you struggling and you being so reluctant to ask for help. If you refuse to-”

“I don’t recall having any trouble, other than being unable to leave the ship when it’s moving.”

“Then, what about Djee-ta~?”

He falls silent. It’s not like he has any issue with her, it’s more like she has been avoiding him.

“You know, you’re really steadfast, and that’s a quality any girl would fall for, but you sometimes get a little _too_ carried away to notice the world around you. I think you’ve gotten much better now but still, you are a bit young in the matters of the heart. But don’t worry, your big sister Korwa is here to help!”

“What? Since when did you decide to be my-”

“Since the moment your story was put on hold. Sometimes when you’re writing, your mind wanders and the plot strays off, but there is always someone who can help you put it back together.”

“Can’t you be more specific?”

“Are you going to deny you were sighing just now?”

He isn’t this loud, is he?

“Nonsense.”

“Tsundere, hmm, hmm… That certainly has its appeal, doesn’t it? Though, even if you are the Big Angel Boss, you can rely on others when things are not your forte. Luckily for you, I can give you some relationship advice! For example, have you actually asked her what is wrong with her?”

“B-big angel boss… What…No, forget about it, it’s more complicated to explain…” He sighs again, she’s not going to relent. She didn’t when she had him dress up either. “To answer your question, I haven’t. I imagined it would go away soon.”

“Hmm…hmmm. But it didn’t, did it?”

“…No.”

“Ahhh! This isn’t good, this isn’t absolutely good! Are you this dense?! I thought you might need just a tiny bit of help, but you need an entire cast to help you out!” Korwa points her quill at Sandalphon, who is utterly bewildered at her sudden outburst.

“What are you even talking about?”

She comes close to him, quill still in hand, as deadly in this moment as it could have been a knife. “A girl’s heart is more sensitive than you could imagine, if you leave things as they are, she will think you don’t care about her!” He’s not even sure what he did that would set her off this much, but the way they look so close, what if someone accidentally comes across this scene and-

“Hey, Korwa, what are you yelling at? Huh? Isn’t that Sandal?”

“Sandalphon, what are you doing…!?”

It could have been Djeeta, but how is he going to explain this situation to Vyrn and Lyria?

“Wait, before any of you-”

“Korwa, are you bugging Sandal this time?”

“A ha ha ha, Vyrn, she’s just trying to help.” Lyria’s nervous laugh doesn’t reach her eyes, and it doesn’t make Sandalphon feel any better.

“That doesn’t look like help to me, ya’ know… Sandal looks like he ate something bad.”

In any case, at least the direction this took off was… different.

“Who are you spying on now, Korwa?” Vyrn asks, but the dragon notices Korwa keeps on glaring at Sandalphon, visibly agitated. He looks at Sandalphon, back to Korwa, and when he lays his eyes on Sandalphon once more, he accidentally screams, “Wait, you don’t mean Sandalphon?!”

“Spying? Korwa, what is the meaning of this?!” Sandalphon snarks, but Korwa ignores him blatantly.

“Spying?! That’s completely wrong.” Hand on chest, as if she’s making the most important of declarations, Korwa gives a devil-may-care confident smile. “My hobby, my reason is to observe people.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Vyrn mutters as he frowns, though his tone isn’t lost on Sandalphon, perhaps they had a talk about Korwa’s unusual hobbies before. He’s not sure if he wants to know about them, but Lyria fills him in nonetheless.

“Ah, well, Korwa likes to bring happy endings to people…” And her voice trails off.

“Happy endings…?”

“But she likes to butt in too,” Vyrn completes the sentence, because Lyria can’t find the words to say it nicely.

“Of course, I interfere! A happy ending is the most important thing after all. If you don’t work for it, if you only stay at the deck of the ship thinking ‘Ah, I wish Djeeta and I were together’, but you don’t do anything, you won’t get your happy ending!”

“What?”

Sandalphon listens to his own voice, unusually high, then quickly realizes he wasn’t the only one screaming, as Lyria’s face instantly turns into a deep crimson, the same matching Vyrn’s gaping face.

“Awawawa,” Lyria can only muster those sounds, eyes wide open and hands over her cheeks.

“Stop it Korwa, now Lyria is getting the wrong idea!” Sandalphon barks, feeling his own cheeks heating up. He would prefer if the ship was moving and he was on the floor with his motion sickness instead of going through this. But the ship is perfectly still, and Korwa is absolutely determined to not knock it off.

“Wrong idea?! Then what are those puppy eyes you give her when you two drink your coffee in the mornings? I know that look when I see it.”

“You were spying on us?!”

“Wait, I am confused… so does that mean you do like Djeeta…?” Vyrn begins asking and Sandalphon shuts his eyes in… embarrassment or frustration, he can’t really tell. “Then why are you two not talking anymore?”

Sandalphon winces in pain. Somehow things went back to square one, with him too flustered already, and too confused as well.

“I’m not sure, she stopped coming to the kitchen. Korwa was asking me the exact same thing just as you arrived.”

“Di-did you two fight?” Lyria meekly manages to ask, her face is still flustered, but at least she seems to have recovered slightly from the shock.

“I don’t think so. I thought it was something that would soon pass.”

“Is that why she doesn’t look so happy recently?”

“…”

So he wasn’t imagining things, the others noticed it too. Seriously, what was her problem? Sandalphon has the feeling it has to do with him, but he can’t tell what he did this time. He sometimes liked to tease her, but he doesn’t recall doing it so recently. In fact, his last talk with her was cryptic and about…

Then it hits him like a ton of bricks.

“So, you finally noticed it, Sandalphon! I felt so compelled to smack you with my quill until you finally got it!”

* * *

Even if Djeeta’s heart is still wounded, she feels lighter, having shed those painful tears. Like a river at risk of overflowing, it was becoming harder to breathe, but now, having remembered something important, she timidly arrives at Raduga once more.

She waits in silence as Ladiva prepares her famous cabbage with special dressing. She kicks her feet back and forth under her seat, eyes dancing over the dim lights over the counter.

She has to say it eventually, though making herself utter those words is harder than she thought. “I-I have something to say… Uh, I think it’s…uh…well…How to put it this way…I…I guess I sorta like…Sandalphon?”

It must be painful to watch her, even she is having second-hand embarrassment. But Ladiva instead gives her a mysterious smile.

“Fufufu, I can’t say I’m surprised. It was more of a question of when you’d say it.”

Wait.

“Wh-what?!” Djeeta blabs and her cheeks are as pink as her dress. “How did you… I never told anyone…”

It was her deepest secret. Not even Vyrn or Lyria…

“It’s how you look at him! One only has to look at you, and they’ll immediately know. After all, a young maiden’s eyes sparkle when she is next to her beloved,” Ladiva says warmly and Djeeta feels her face is now up in flames. Perhaps she can be used next to heat the grill.

“Th-that’s not…”

Beloved?

When Ladiva mentions it like that, it sounds so serious. It’s not.

And it’s impossible, anyway.

Any self-composure she had is out the window, though. It’s good she’s not eating right now, she’d have dropped her food or choked on it, probably both. And panic suddenly rises, as if she had taken something eye-opening.

“I-I-I-I’m not that obvious, am I?”

What if… what if Sandalphon had noticed her feelings? Djeeta’s heart is beating in overdrive, he had never asked her anything, but he keeps his own feelings to himself. If he noticed them, but pretended not to, to spare her from an impending rejection… Would he actually spare her feelings? Perhaps when he had recently joined the crew, he would have mocked her, but he’s changed so much, she doesn’t know.

“Hmph...” Ladiva wonders aloud and this makes Djeeta feel even worse. “For me it’s rather obvious, but I’m not sure others less in tune with love would notice it. But why, is there a problem with him knowing?”

Djeeta freezes up. She’s not sure if it’s the sudden question or the innocent tone Ladiva uses, but guilt takes over and she avoids her eyes.

“He… he loves someone else…”

“Are you sure of it? Have you talked about this with him?”

“N-no, I haven’t. Though I don’t think I could ask him…” Her words grow weaker as she speaks, and they don’t recover her abashed cheerfulness nor her passionate innocent love as she tells Ladiva of the scene she came across. Ladiva listens without interrupting Djeeta, but the nods she makes and her gaze, especially her eyes, are enough to confirm Djeeta’s suspicions.

“It might seem like you’re onto something…” Ladiva comments once Djeeta is done telling her story. “But I think it’s not wise to judge only from what you saw without talking with Sandalphon. A lot of misunderstandings happen because we don’t connect and talk to each other.”

“…I’m scared…”

Ladiva’s expression softens, after all, even if Djeeta’s faced many hard things in her short life, the matters of the heart are a foreign topic, how she easily dismisses her feelings, but they are strong, too strong in fact, that they greatly affect her.

“Djeeta,” Ladiva begins, and the tone in her voice, warm but serious, makes the captain look up. “What’s your idea of love?”

“My idea of love?”

“You see, I am a maiden who preaches about love, but I'm hoping to find that one person to love. I won't say the person who I love belongs to me, because that is not what I believe in. Love can't be stopped, nor can it be bound. Love is giving so that your beloved is happy.”

“Would you... Would you still love someone even if they loved someone else?”

“Of course, because their happiness is my greatest wish, even if I weren't the reason for it.”

“Ladiva, you're really kind... And I...”

“Of course, you are too. The fact that you're telling me this makes it clear to anyone the kind of person you are. Even if you try to really be selfish, you really can't, can you? Though... I guess there is a downside to my love... It might end up as all giving, so if you expect something in return, it might never happen. But it wasn't what I looked for anyway.”

Djeeta smiles, sadness hidden in the corners of her lips. She doesn’t think she is as kind as Ladiva says, as she hoped her feelings to be returned, a yearning for love, ironically one she’s never experienced, so she can’t say why she’s wishing for it so desperately. And so, she can’t answer Ladiva’s question, even when the lights in Raduga are all turned off.

* * *

Feelings aren’t Sandalphon’s strong point. Or rather, feelings of love towards him aren’t his strong point. He couldn’t really notice Lucifer’s feelings for him, and from the looks of it, Djeeta’s now.

It’s not the first time someone has loved him.

And it’s not the first time he feels he can’t love them back.

Vyrn mutters weakly, “That goof is hiding her feelings again. I’m not sure what’s bugging her, and she won’t say what’s wrong when we ask her.”

“Hmm?”

“She was feeling sad some time ago, but she never told us anything about it,” Vyrn replies as he reminisces.

“Wait, was she feeling down previously?” Sandalphon wonders, as his mind recalls when before their summer adventure with the shark- the food stall, Djeeta had been acting strange. It was so faint, and he thought at times her smile had felt stiffer than usual, but since she didn’t avoid him, he had somehow passed it off as nothing serious. “I never noticed it…” His lips are drawn in a bitter frown. Somehow, he just dismissed it.

“It’s not your fault, Sandal,” Vyrn says as he shakes his head. “She never wanted to bother anyone at the island, so she always hid whenever she felt sad. I don’t think many noticed it either back then.”

“Did you ever find out what was ailing her?” Korwa asks, and Sandalphon notices she has an equally guilty face as the one he’s probably making. Somehow, that incident slipped past her radar as well.

“No, she didn’t tell us anything. Vyrn and I asked her many times, but she always said she was fine.” Lyria is reminiscing, but suddenly her face lights up. “But I think she talked to Ladiva. After that night Phoebe injured her foot, the next day, she and Ladiva were uh… fighting? I’m not sure what happened, but Djeeta was looking a lot better.”

“I’ll ask Ladiva about it,” Sandalphon says. Though, he’s not sure he can get a proper reply from her, he does know it involves him, somehow, whatever he did… or he didn’t do. Maybe something Ladiva tells him can be of help.

“I’ll go with you, Sandy,” Korwa invites herself.

“Why?”

“Shush, shush,” she dismisses him and pulls him instead inside the ship.

“Ah, wait for us!” Vyria and Lyria rush to them, but Korwa shakes her head.

“I think this is a matter that involves Sandy alone. I’m just going there to ensure he asks Ladiva instead. Distract Djeeta if you see her, instead.”

Even if Vyrn and Lyria hesitate, Korwa pulls harder and the moment they can no longer see them, she hides in the nearest room, dragging Sandalphon against his will. Only when she seems to not hear any footsteps, does she finally let go of him.

“Are you always like this?” Sandalphon fixes his clothes, for someone who is a fashion designer, she has no delicacy over other people’s garments. “Nevermind. You lied to them.”

“I didn’t,” she replies. “I am taking you to Ladiva, but not until you sort yourself out first.”

“Me? What does this have to do with me?”

“Sandal!” She speaks as loud as she can to reprimand him without giving away their spot, in case Lyria and Vyrn decided to follow them. “I am sure you know it involves you somehow, since she is avoiding _you_. “What did you do? Did you turn her down? Did she confess to you? Sometimes a girl pours out all of her feelings, but the doofus of an airhead bird brain man she loves thinks she is just joking.”

He groans, he didn’t notice her feelings, but she didn’t tell them either. He would have replied, perhaps fumbled his way around, but he’d not be as crass as to leave her hanging… Maybe.

“She didn’t tell me anything of the sort. She did ask me once if I thought love was eternal, and that was it. I told her ‘Yeah, maybe’, nothing else. After that, she’s been avoiding me. How was I supposed to know telling her that was going to…?”

“So, Sandalphon, do you like her?”

He feels his cheeks warming up, and he avoids Korwa’s inquisitive gaze.

He really didn’t want to fall for her, but he somehow did. And when he realized it, he figured it was better to pretend he didn’t and not think about it.

Out of sight, out of mind.

But apparently, it didn’t work.

“Hey, why is this about me?”

“Why? If someone confesses to you, of course you need to make your feelings clear!”

Korwa herself said it, she has seen them together, and somehow put two and two together, in a very intrusive way. He can’t say others in the crew haven’t noticed something as well. It’s all so complicated. It’s not like he doesn’t want the feelings, but he can’t, he shouldn’t return them.

“…It’s not so easy.”

“Why not?”

“It involves someone else.”

He’d be betraying Lucifer’s feelings for him.

“Hmmm.” Korwa stops midthought, as she plays with her plume against her chin. Sandalphon doesn’t want to go deeper, but he knows Korwa will imagine whatever she wants, and he doesn’t need her to make this a bigger mess.

“I love someone. I didn’t realize his feelings and we fought. I misunderstood his feelings because I was too wrapped up in myself. And when I wanted to talk to him…he…he left us.”

He expects her to spout nonsense about more players or the plot thickening, or whatever literary things she seems to imagine, in her own little story world. But instead, he finds her looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

“I see. That would explain everything,” she says, though more to herself than to him.

He hopes he doesn’t have to say anything more.

“This will be unusual from me, but I won’t pry further on this. Though, you must have had wonderful memories of you and him together.”

He meets her eyes, her expression soft and surprisingly wise.

“Even if you fought, at one point you two could reconcile, I can tell it in your eyes. I’m sure your special person knows now how much you love him, wherever he is. And it’s true you fought, but please focus on the happy memories you have of him. His passing won’t deny the feelings you have of each other or the time you spent together. It’s unfortunate when you couldn’t stay longer together, but hopefully you could talk all you wanted to say each other when you met. That way, you can continue with your life and can look forward to meeting them again.”

“How…” He begins, but he drops it immediately. Korwa is more perceptive than he had ever imagined. He doesn’t need to know how she knows, nor she needs to explain it. “That’s why…”

“You know, Sandy, there is more than one way to love. And one love doesn’t invalidate another. After all, the story of your life has many chapters. One chapter doesn’t undo what happened before, they all add little by little, so at the end of your life you can think, ‘Even if there were hardships, I lived a happy life.’” She giggles slightly, “Though I must say Sandy, ufufu, you are blessed, so loved by many people. Some find their one special person, you found two instead.”

“Am I allowed to…”

“I don’t see why not. You can have more than one beautiful love story!”

* * *

Djeeta spends a long time thinking about this. Now she doesn’t sleep well because it’s hard to put into words what she feels. At times it’s easy for her to tell what she’s feeling, but if she wants to tell Ladiva, she finds out she can’t. It’s only two days later that her soul searching has come to a conclusion.

“... I want to become someone Sandalphon can rely on...” She tells Ladiva as Ladiva offers her some warm milk with honey.

“Hmmm? O ho ho, I'm quite sure you're already at that point!” Ladiva smiles warmly at Djeeta, glad that the young captain has finally found an answer. Even if she looks like she hasn’t slept well in days, her gaze no longer holds the sadness it had before.

“Huh?”

“You all told me about your plans to make the new lounge for your food stall, right?” Djeeta nods to Ladiva’s words, though she can’t hide her confusion, as Ladiva continues. “Well, that is proof he trusts and relies on you.”

“Are you sure…?”

“Didn't you tell me you went to talk to the chamber of commerce?”

“But I went alone... And Sandalphon went with Lyria and Vyrn to buy the furniture needed...”

“Ho ho ho that's precisely it, Djeeta. He didn't wait for you to come back and go buy it together.”

“Doesn't that sound even worse though? I couldn't spend time with him after all.”

“Love isn’t about spending all your time together. No matter how much you want to be with one another, at times you'll have to be apart, but what’s important is the support you can give each other. He didn't go with you or wait for your return because he knew you'd be successful. And because you'd be successful, he'd have to work as hard for the chance you'd get him. Did you question what he did?”

“Uh no... Ah... Because I trusted him... I see...” Her face lights up as the realization dawns on her.

Wait…The way Ladiva says it, it’s as if she’s implying… No, that’s not it. She shouldn’t harbor any weird hopes. They’ll just hurt her more in the long run.

“And, isn’t he a very important person? I don’t really understand what he is tasked to do, but whatever it is, he trusts fully in your judgement too. Isn’t it wonderful? To be so important to a person! But…” Ladiva brings her hand to her chin and frowns for a moment. “Even if he is such a nice man, he likes to hide his feelings. He isn’t the type to easily tell others how important they are to him, and that might cause him trouble-”

A sound interrupts them, some boxes fall to the ground, making enough noise to be heard. Immediately, Djeeta springs up from her seat, but Ladiva laughs and walks away from the counter, hand on the captain’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Djeeta, leave it to me. You shouldn’t leave your milk, or it’ll go cold.”

Ladiva leaves Raduga for a moment, and Djeeta forces a smile as she sips her milk. The milk is already cold, but she doesn’t want to reject Ladiva’s kindness. However, her help isn’t needed, as she can hear Ladiva’s voice from the hall outside Raduga’s entrance.

“It seems some boxes fell down. How embarrassing, I must have placed them in a hurry, and they fell. But nothing broke, so if I pile them up more carefully, there shouldn’t be any more trouble.”

Seconds later, Ladiva enters Raduga again.

“Hmm, what was I saying…? Oh right!” She brings her finger to her lips. “Sandalphon has trouble telling his feelings, but I’m sure he trusts you. Though if you keep avoiding him, you’ll hurt him. Whether you tell him your feelings or not, please apologize to him. Communication is always important.” And she finishes her advice with a wink.

Djeeta’s smile in return is bitter. She isn’t ready, though… She doubts she’ll ever be, and Ladiva’s words stay in her heart. She recalls that he and Lucifer had had misunderstandings in the past, something she heard from him back when he resented the world, and especially Lucifer. Her childish attitude could hurt Sandalphon, something she’d never want to do, and she knows how deep being ignored cuts.

She’s scared, but she thinks back on Ladiva’s words, on how Kyuta ended up facing his fears because he wasn’t alone. She breathes deeply and smiles at Ladiva. She knows what she has to do.

* * *

Djeeta is taking a sip of her juice, legs kicking the air as she leans against the counter. Ladiva asked her to come a little before opening, to help her rehearse what she wants to say. It’s not like she hasn’t practiced, but she’ll feel more reassured with Ladiva’s advice and insight… If they had been discussing it, for starters.

Ladiva is busy cooking, she is preparing some rillette canapes topped with dried figs.

“You can’t discuss important things on an empty stomach. If you’re hungry, you’re hasty. But if you’ve had a heartwarming dinner, you will notice your mood improves. It makes talking easier.”

She’s had a small bowl of soup already, she’s not that hungry anymore, but Ladiva keeps cooking, humming a cheerful tune. When she’s about to ask if anyone else will come soon, Ladiva places a plate in front of her, canapes and figs beautifully arranged. It’s simple, but elegant, and Djeeta thinks it reminds her of a restaurant. Then, another plate is placed beside her. She raises an eyebrow, sipping some of her juice, hoping it’ll hide her surprise.

The bell chimes, someone enters Raduga. She can’t rehearse anymore, not when others might be listening.

“Did you need something Ladiva? It’s unusual for you to call me at this hour.”

“Welcome! Ah, Sandalphon, thank you for coming!”

Both voices drown as Djeeta’s chocking interrupts them, sipped juice threatening to be expelled from her nose, perfectly timed to happen just as the person she least expected to see is in front of her. Her mind puts everything together, it should have been obvious, and the mix of embarrassment and nervousness makes her choke more. Of all the times, couldn’t he have waited until she was finished with her juice?

He excuses himself with a cough, there’s a weird expression on his face, lips drawn into thin line, but she can see it in his eyes, he’s trying to not laugh. He has the worst timing ever. She can’t say anything as he sits next to her, too busy coughing and trying to regain her breath and not breathe juice into her lungs, he probably figured it out. It’s been Djeeta who was the one avoiding him, perhaps he did want to talk to her. Ladiva is doing her best to welcome Sandalphon, but her voice trembles. She’s glad only two people got to see this.

She’s too busy being embarrassed at herself, when Ladiva says, “I need to get more spices before we open up. It won’t take long~” Next thing, she leaves the counter and Djeeta can only gape as Ladiva disappears. She can feel Sandalphon’s gaze over her, he probably wasn’t in on the plan, but he adapts quickly, he’s good at that.

When she’s calmed down, the silence is unbearable. Her heart is pounding loudly, it’s suddenly so nostalgic, like the time she gave him those Valentine’s chocolates. But she can’t get cold feet now. Ladiva got her this opportunity, she can’t let it go to waste, even if she hadn’t prepared herself.

“Sandalphon,” she begins, forcing herself to meet Sandalphon’s eyes. “I wanted to apologize to you… For avoiding you…”

“This isn’t like you. …Did I do something to upset you…?”

She shakes her head, and words refuse to leave her mouth. “No, but I…” She lowers her gaze, it’s funny how now she feels guilty for coming across something by accident. She shakes her head again, it isn’t time to get distracted, if the words don’t come out, she’ll force them.

“The truth is…”

It’s going to be fine.

“I love you, Sandalphon.”

The Supreme Primarch blinks, but he doesn’t look much surprised, he probably knew that long ago, but she can’t stop now.

“But I saw you the other day, you poured a cup for him, right? For Lucifer.” Her tone isn’t accusatory, she just wants to know so she can properly settle her feelings and cry all she must.

And for the first time, Sandalphon’s face contorts in pain as he avoids her eyes.

* * *

He isn’t surprised at her confession, though it was thanks to Korwa he figured she had feelings for him. It’s not how seriously she confesses, but how she knew of his feelings for Lucifer. That was something he never told her before. He chides himself, thinking he could keep his feelings hidden, he underestimated Djeeta. What was it called, woman’s intuition?

“How did you…”

“You wouldn’t be so intent on revenge for someone you don’t care about. I didn’t think much before but… You probably never really forgot the first time you had coffee, did you? Was it him who taught you about it?” She has a complex smile on her face. “And back at Etemenanki, before you got the power of his wings… After you fulfilled your promise, you… you wanted to be with him, right?”

Thinking she wouldn’t notice something was his mistake.

“There might be a way for you and Lucifer to be together,” she continues, and he can tell she’s forcing herself to be calm and smile, yet she avoids his eyes. “Though it involves destroying your core. We might find someone who can do it and if you continue on our journey…”

“Seriously, you two are…” Sandalphon grumbles, and lets out a long sigh. “I don’t want to die yet,” he says loudly.

“But if you…”

“It’s not like I don’t want to see him again, I want to. But…”

Djeeta keeps her stoic face. Why did they all have to be like this, putting others before themselves? What nonsense.

“I never told you. Back when I stopped Lyria from being absorbed into the rift, I met him.”

“Lucifer? But how?”

“I don’t understand well how it happened myself,” Sandalphon leans against the counter, looking from the corner of his eye at her. She looks more confused than he expected, though he can’t blame her. No one knew what lies beyond death.

“We talked, and I could apologize for everything…” He sighs with longing, but there is a quiet acceptance in his words. “We even shared a cup of coffee, but after that I… I’m here, aren’t I?”

Her incredulous gaze doesn’t fade one bit as he explains to her what happened, and Sandalphon wonders if she was confused about death.

“He used to tell me stories about what he saw, back when I was confined in a shaded garden. In the future, I want to go back and tell him about these stories, of the things we… Nevermind, you can tell him that story too,” he minces his words, grumbling to himself something like an embarrassed complaint.

“Huh?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself… You can tell him that story too.” He turns to the other side, huffing frustrated, why was saying this so hard. “We can tell him of our stories.”

“We…?”

He raises his voice, visibly flustered now, “Are you playing dumb? I thought I’m being clear… If I, if I decided to go back, it was because I wanted to see this world, and to travel with my friends, and you…” He furrows his brow, a slight hue on his cheeks. When he dares look at her, he meets her stunned expression, her mouth opening slightly, but she has lost her ability to speak. Seeing her like this, he can feel his cheeks turn redder, why is this so hard. Why is she so dense?

“Lucifer is important to me and, I’m not sure why you’re important to me too. No, you are important to me because… uh… Didn’t Ladiva explain to you about this, why do I have to?”

“Ladiva…? She explained to me…? Wait…” She frowns and lower her gaze, recalling her conversation, as she looks up and it dawns on her. “Wait, the boxes that fell… Was that you? Were you eavesdropping?”

“I didn’t want to!” He hurried to defend himself. “I was worried about you, Lyria and Vyrn mentioned you talked to her in the past. When I arrived, you were talking about me and it wasn’t as if I could suddenly appear. Korwa was with me too, you know how she is, she insisted on listening! What did you want me to do?”

She blinks a couple of times, before breaking out in laughter.

“Why are you laughing now?”

“We’re so silly!”

“Speak for yourself! And shouldn’t you be eating your food? It’ll get cold.”

She laughs harder, his face must be far redder than he’d wish it to be. “Ladiva made food for you too!” She doesn’t stop laughing, but in between a frustrated sigh, he smiles as well. He couldn’t have imagined how fate would turn out, but he’s glad she’s finally smiling.

“So,” she says playing with her fingers. “Do you uh.. love me…?”

“D-do I have to say it loudly?” But the way she looks intensely at him is enough of a reply. He has no choice. He clears his throat. “Yeah, I guess I… uh love ack!” He can’t even finish his words, because she clings to him, pressing herself against him without any sort of warning. “Hey! Say something before you-!”

“It’s just I’m really happy!”

“Eat your food!”

“I can feed you then!”

“I can do it myself!”

He groans as he realizes she’s going to have her way and he’ll somehow end up liking it, but then her laughter grows quiet and she leans against his back.

“Could you also tell me about Lucifer…? How was he like?”

He can’t look at her, but his expression softens, frown replaced by a faint, warm smile. “…Yeah. I can tell you when we have coffee. The three of us.”

* * *

Somehow they are lying next to each other on his bed. Djeeta takes Sandalphon’s hand and looks at it carefully.

“Your fingers are delicate…”

Sandalphon’s eyebrows knit so closely one could think of it a unibrow as a scowl of regret betrays him.

“Are you going to take revenge on me? Now?”

“I was just kidding! Where am I going to throw you off? The bed?”

“You could have, I almost thought!”

Djeeta laughs and rolls to the side, but the joke is on her as she’s dangerously on the edge on the bed, and in a blink, she’s no longer there, landing on her back with a thud on the carpet below instead.

“That’s what you get,” Sandalphon says dryly as he looks from above the bed.

“I was just joking, just help me up, please?” She lifts her hand, and Sandalphon takes it, not before sighing and rolling his eyes.

But sooner than he realizes, she pulls him down. And he finds himself face landing on her torso.

But the joke is on Djeeta again, as any laugh she had is cut short as Sandalphon’s weight pushes all air out of her chest.

“Djeeta, what’s the meaning of this?!” He yells, as he struggles to roll to the side, Djeeta laughing weakly under him.

“I…didn’t…think…this…through…” She admits, holding her stomach, from pain or laugher or both.

“Seriously…” Sandalphon shakes his head, but he can’t hide a smile, choosing to lie on the carpet next to her. “Warn me next time you’ll do something like this, so I won’t fall for it.”

“Then, how is it going to work?”

“That’s the point.”

“You’re no fun.” She pokes his cheeks, as she is puffing hers, trying and failing to act offended.

“Right, right,” Sandalphon replies, not looking at her, instead at the ceiling. But the moment she lets her guard down, he turns his body and pulls her close. Djeeta freezes for a moment, almost imperceptibly, for she immediately returns the gesture, burying her face in his chest.

He’ll hold her like this, everything right now so new as when he was in that lab, a bittersweet memory, but one he’ll treasure, just as the one he is creating now.

Eventually, it has grown late.

“It’s time to get up,” Sandalphon says, but Djeeta doesn’t respond. “Djeeta?” Sandalphon tries again but hears a deep breath as reply.

He looks down, to find the captain curled up next to him, resting peacefully and not budging one bit to his words.

Seriously, falling asleep here of all places?

Fine, he’ll stay here longer then, it’s not so bad after all. He can think of their future as he waits for her to wake up, lips quietly pressed against her forehead.

* * *

They are in the kitchen, this time seated in front of each other at the table. When they walked to the kitchen, they were seen holding hands, something surprising some of the crew members, but not all. Some were surprised by the news, while Korwa had been seen with a triumphant look on her face, and Ladiva asked her to be more discreet about it. Lyria is still flustered when she sees them together, and Vyrn can’t believe Djeeta likes Sandalphon, of all people and he missed it. Djeeta laughs, between Sandalphon being flustered to be seen holding hands, to him accidentally revealing he had to get used to the coffee’s bitterness as he told her how Lucifer taught him about coffee and the techniques, the morning has already been busier and filled with more antics than usual.

“If you keep laughing, I’m going to my room,” Sandalphon grumbles, but that doesn’t stop Djeeta from smiling.

“To think you used to call me a kid for needing sugar. I’m sure Lucifer would be more understanding than you.”

He frowns as he takes a sip of his coffee. “And he’d not be mocking me at any opportunity. If you keep on doing that, I’ll go back to call you Singularity.”

She almost chokes on her coffee, smile effectively wiped from her face. “Wh-what, no! It took you so long to call me by name! I was really happy when you did that! I thought I had imagined it at first.”

He can feel his face heating up, he was only teasing her, but she took it seriously.

“F-fine then,” he says. “I’ll let it slide, this time.”

“Ah, I forgot, Ladiva gave me some cookies!” Djeeta chirps, as if the small threat hadn’t happened, and she fishes a box from the bag she was carrying. “She made them for us, a ha ha…” Her laugh is embarrassed. “I’ll find something nice to give her, Siegfried, and Korwa for their help.”

“Ho? Let’s see, they are.. ack!” What was he expecting, if nothing but heart-shaped cookies. Were skydwellers this excited about other people’s relationships?

Djeeta places the box between them, carefully so as not to accidentally hit the third coffee in the table, in between them. She’s biting her lip to not laugh at his reaction. He’ll give Ladiva something too, though getting it might be embarrassing for him.

The atmosphere is light, soon it’ll be time for the crew to land, they have some work to do, defeating some monsters. It seems like no day is dull in the crew, and this is fine by him.

“_I hope you continue to watch over us, Lucifer_,” Sandalphon thinks as he sips his coffee. “_I will make more memories and stories to tell you when we meet again_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I got this random idea after finally sparking Summer Sandalphon and reading his skill episode, plus I loved the Ladiva and Kyuta events (as if the throwbacks to them weren't obvious already). If I could, I would have included the Cat event but that would have been TOO MUCH.


End file.
